nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shichika Yasuri
|image1 = Shichika_anime.png|Anime Shichika_novel.png|Novel Shichika_crossover.png|Crossover |epithet = Swordless Swordsman Kyotouryuu Kyotou Yasuri |age = 24 |gender = Male |classification = Human |relatives = Nanami Yasuri (Older Sister) Mutsue Yasuri (Father) Migiri Yasuri (Mother) Kazune Yasuri (Ancestor) |occupation = Swordsman |work_of_origin = Katanagatari Series |novel_debut = Katanagatari Volume 1 |anime_debut = Katanagatari Episode 1 |voice_actor = Yoshimasa Hosoya }} Shichika Yasuri ( , Yasuri Shichika), also known as ( , Kyotō Yasuri), is the protagonist of the Katanagatari Series. He is a the seventh head of the Kyotouryuu ( , Kyotōryū, lit. "Imaginary Sword Technique"), a school of swordless swordsmen, and employed by Togame in order to find all 12 of Kiki Shikizaki's Deviant Blades. Personality Shichika is a straight-forward and casual person, often playing the straight-man to Togame's antics. Since he was raised on his island without anyone other than his family, he knows basically nothing about the outside world, not only being unaware of any social norms, but having a hard time even telling people apart. Aside from this, Shichika also shows a strong lack of empathy in the beginning of the series, being ready to kill all of his opponents even when others choices are avalable. However, as he spends more time on the outside, he learns to put himself in the place of others, showing growth when he finds a way to spare Konayuki Itezora, even when Togame clearly ordered him to kill her. This, however, is considered by others as a weakness, telling him that "his blade was dulled". Ever since he learned of her goal from Koumori Maniwa, he said he is in love with Togame, and started to follow her, swearing loyalty to her. Even though he proclaims that he loves her, he doesn't show a lot of physical attraction to her. Even so, he follows her orders exactly and would even give his life for her without hesitation. After Togame's suggestion, Shichika started often using the catchphrase "howver, by that point, you will already have been torn to pieces", which became iconic for the character. After Togame's death, Shichika became cold and brooding, mercilessly slaughtering all who opposed him. However, some time after killing the Shogun, he seemingly regained his cheerful personality, due to Princess Hitei. Appearance Shichika is a very tall man with very long black hair with an ahoge, tied in a ponytail, and black eyes. He wears a pair of red hakama pants, and is most often topless, as he considers wearing full clothing bad for his movement when fighting. Background Shichika was born to the sixth generation head of the Kyotouryuu, a hero who defeated the rebellion, by killing Takahito Hida, that was exiled to an island, along with his family, after being suspected of murdering his wife Migiri. Shichika spent most of his childhood learning the art of Kyotouryuu from his father, who trained his child every day, hoping to make him the next head of the martial arts school. After finding out that Nanami was secretly watching the two train, Mutsue attempted to kill her, as he feared her monstrous power. Shichika, however, killed his own father, in order to protect his older sister. Later, when spending their time on the island as usual, Nanami and Shichika were visited by a woman working for the Shogunate, a self-proclaimed schemer by the name Togame, who invites Shichika to join her on her search for the Deviant Blades, swords forged by the legendary blacksmith Kiki Shikizaki. Shichika is initially uninterested, but after being attacked by Koumori Maniwa, a member of the Maniwa Ninja Corps., and learning of Togame's history, Shichika changes his mind and joins her, setting forward the events of the series. Abilities and Equipment Kyotouryuu ( , Kyotōryū, lit. "Imaginary Sword Technique"):''' As a practitioner of the legendary Kyotouryuu fencing school, he does not use a literal sword when fighting. Instead of a sword, he uses his hands and legs as weapons; the Yasuri family has historically been unable to handle real swords. Stances and Fatal Orchids *Fatal Orchid One: '''Kyouka Suigetsu ( , Kyōka Suigetsu, lit. "Flowers Reflected on a Mirror and the Moon Reflected on the Water's Surface") **Form One: Suzuran ( , Suzuran, lit. "Lily of the Valley") *Fatal Orchid Two: Kachou Fuugetsu ( , Kachō Fūgetsu, lit. "Beauties of Nature") **Form Two: Suisen ( , Suisen, lit. "Daffodil") *Fatal Orchid Three: Hyakka Ryouran ( , Hyakka Ryōran, lit. "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion") **Form Three: Tsutsuji ( , Tsutsuji, lit. "Azalea") *Fatal Orchid Four: Ryuuryoku Kakou ( , Ryūryoku Kakō, lit. "Red Blossoms and Green Willows") **Form Four: Asagao ( , Asagao, lit. "Morning Glory") *Fatal Orchid Five: Hika Rakuyo ( , Hika Rakuyo, lit. "Blossoms Fall and Leaves Scatter") **Form Five: Yorugao ( , Yorugao, lit. "Moonflower") *Fatal Orchid Six: Rakka Rouzeki ( , Rakka Rōzeki, lit. "Running Amok") **Form Six: Kakitsubata ( , Kakitsubata, lit. "Rabbitear Iris") *Fatal Orchid Seven: Shichika Hachiretsu ( , Shichika Hachiretsu, lit. "Being Torn to Pieces") Other Moves *'Kiku' ( , Kiku, lit. "Chrysanthemum") *'Botan' ( , Botan, lit. "Tree Peony") *'Yuri' ( , Yuri, lit. "Lily") *'Oniyuri' ( , Oniyuri, lit. "Tiger Lily") *'Sakura' ( , Sakura, lit. "Cherry Blossom") *'Bara' ( , Bara, lit. "Rose") *'Sumire' ( , Sumire, lit. "Violet") *'Ume' ( , Ume, lit. "Plum") *'Sagigusa' ( , Sagigusa, lit. "Fringed Orchid") *'Zakuro' ( , Zakuro, lit. "Pomegranate") *'Ayame' ( , Ayame, lit. "Calamus") *'Mokuren' ( , Mokuren, lit. "Lily Magnolia") *'Outou' ( , Ōtō, lit. "Cherry Fruit") *'Noichigo' ( , Noichigo, lit. "Wild Strawberry") *'Kikyou' ( , Kikyō, lit. "Chinese Bellflower") *'Hinageshi' ( , Hinageshi, lit. "Red Poppy") *'Jinchouge' ( , Jinchōge, lit. "Winter Daphne") *'Ominaeshi' ( , Ominaeshi, lit. "Yellow Patrinia") *'Ichou' ( , Ichō, lit. "Ginkgo Biloba") *'Sazanka' ( , Sazanka, lit. "Zasanqua") *'Rengezou' ( , Rengezō, lit. "Chinese Milk Vetch") *'Tanpopo' ( , Tanpopo, lit. "Dandelion") Quotes *(Shichika's old catchphrase) "What a hassle." *(Shichika's catchphrase) "But by that point, you will already have been torn to pieces." Appearances *Katanagatari Light Novel Series *Katanagatari Anime Series *Seishun Kijinden! Nishio Gakuen Manga Series Trivia *Shichika Yasuri literally translates to "Seven Flower Rasp". His father's name, Mutsue, partially translates to "branch", symbolically making him the product of the tree that is Kyotouryuu. The "seven" part of his name is also in reference to him being the seventh head of Kyoutouryuu, this character also being contained in his sister's name. *Shichika's first name is made up of the first two kanji in the Japanese word for "being torn to pieces" ( , Shichika Hachiretsu), which led to his future catchphrase. *Kyotouryuu can be translated as "no sword technique". Category:Katanagatari Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters